


The perfect picture of elegance

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (That's the prompt), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Café, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Lace, Making fun of Byakuya, Post-Hope's Peak Academy, Sayaka is an easily embarrassed lesbian? I think yes, cafe date, i will kill you, light teasing, not in a sexual way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “To answer your question,” Celeste smiles. “Yes, I do make my own clothing.” Her accent is fake; Sayaka could recognise a fake accent from a mile away, even without her ridiculous intuition. It’s a perk of being a performer. Celeste’s words bear a very natural affect, but Sayaka can hear the slight discomfort in her voice as it lilts. Her real way of speaking is much more flat. She’s a native Japanese speaker. Just pretentious. Sayaka likes her that way. “When I am able, naturally. Someday I will find a tailor who is well-suited to the task of making my clothing, and then I will step to the side.”“It’s a wonder that you like Togami so much,” teases Sayaka. “You’re so much more hardworking than he is.”“Hardly,” snorts Celeste.---Sayaka and Celeste chat on a coffee date.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Maizono Sayaka
Series: Femslash February 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	The perfect picture of elegance

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day sixteen! the prompt is "lace"

“Your clothes are so elaborate, ‘Les,” Sayaka remarks. “Look at all these stitches. Did you make these yourself?”

Celeste is the perfect picture of elegance, so it’s no wonder that her clothes would be the same, but even so. Sayaka can’t help being extremely impressed every time. They’re at a cafe today, a quiet spot near Sayaka’s parents’ house (where nobody knows her name, so it’s easy to go on dates) and Celeste is wearing an all-black ensemble, as always. She has a white blouse, though, and the sleeves are poofy and long, cuffed at the wrist with fine, delicate white lace. They’re holding hands across the table, but Sayaka is more distracted with the material.

“I would love to know where you got some of these fabrics… my costume designer would impale himself for the option to have something like this.” Not that he doesn’t already give Sayaka tons of phenomenal clothing already. Including very lacy pink dresses. But Celeste has an undeniable aesthetic. Her clothing choices are so deliberate.

“To answer your question,” Celeste smiles. “Yes, I do make my own clothing.” Her accent is fake; Sayaka could recognise a fake accent from a mile away, even without her ridiculous intuition. It’s a perk of being a performer. Celeste’s words bear a very natural affect, but Sayaka can hear the slight discomfort in her voice as it lilts. Her real way of speaking is much more flat. She’s a native Japanese speaker. Just pretentious. Sayaka likes her that way. “When I am able, naturally. Someday I will find a tailor who is well-suited to the task of making my clothing, and then I will step to the side.”

“It’s a wonder that you like Togami so much,” teases Sayaka. “You’re so much more hardworking than he is.”

“Hardly,” snorts Celeste. Sayaka can’t help smiling too, because of course they both know that she’s wrong. Celeste is many wonderful things, intelligent, funny, exhilarating to be around, relaxing even, and for sure good at heart, but she isn’t exactly hard working. Not the perfect picture of integrity. Sayaka has been working hard every day of her life. But she’s not unhappy about their differences. “He and I are kindred spirits. It’s unfortunate that he’s insufferable.”

Laughing, Sayaka asks, “Is that any way to talk about your best friend?”

“I called him that as a joke, Sayaka,” Celeste admonishes, wrinkling her nose. She greatly resembles a kitten whenever she does this; it’s very cute. Of course, Celeste is a cat person, so that makes a good deal of sense. “We all know his best friend is his pocket book.”

“Another thing you two have in common!” chirps Sayaka. Celeste gives her an annoyed look.

“No, my love,  _ you  _ are my best friend.”

Well, really, she knows Celeste is a gambler, but the fact that she can say those things with a straight face… Sayaka averts her gaze, feels her cheeks burning. Hears the faint  _ hmhmhm  _ of Celeste’s chuckle. She’s way too cute, which is annoying when Sayaka wants to be annoyed at her. “Say, what do you think the chances are that they’ve finished my croissant?” She blurts, wanting to change the subject.

“They would call you over if it was done, I’m sure.” Celeste says.

“I’m going to check anyway!” Sayaka declares, getting to her feet. She brushes past her girlfriend, and ignores how infuriatingly pretty Celeste’s smug smile is. Curse her and her breathtaking simpers. Sayaka knows how to be sexy on stage, but in front of Celeste she fills like a kid playing with building blocks. Not that it’s a bad kind of anxiety. The butterflies in her stomach are familiar and welcome. She likes Celeste a whole lot. Still, though, being an easily flustered person, Sayaka doesn’t know how much more of this she can take.

Her croissant isn’t ready, but she doesn’t sit back down just yet. Instead she watches Celeste from the counter. Her posture is immaculate and she sits so still, she might be a statue. Sayaka would believe as much, if she didn’t already know that it’s not true. Celeste is so pretty. There isn’t a single flaw on her face. Underneath her concealer her pale skin gets splotchy when she’s embarrassed, and when she cries her entire face crumples, and her mouth twists, but she’s loveliest in those times. Her truest times.

Sayaka smiles at the thought. There’s lace on Celeste’s collar too. She really has a good eye for fabrics.

**Author's Note:**

> mhm mhm mhm
> 
> i am so tired i literally just wanna sleep
> 
> happy february seventh but you'll see this next saturday
> 
> sucks to suck ahahaha
> 
> i like this pairing they look good together even though celeste isn't my fave she's grown on me


End file.
